


Beyond

by Silver__Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver__Moon/pseuds/Silver__Moon
Summary: This is a Attack on Titan/ partially Bleach crossover. In the aspect of there being Hallows as well as titans in this AU. There is also a more advanced city than the three walls, much more to the point they don't have to worry about the titans, thanks to a barrier. But, they do have to worry about the titans. When there are high hallow readings near the walls, the city sends out their best group of soldiers, the Scale Squad. To not only find the reason behind the sudden increase in hallow activity, but also to capture a certain family that now has a bounty on its head by the government. The city is not all it cracks up to be though, due to the sudden fire that supposedly killed the entire royal family over ten years ago. The truth shall be revealed. But at what cost? This story is also originally posted on Quotev under the name Silver Moon as well.





	Beyond

In a large room there was many, many people. Ranging from all different body types. But the thing most noticeable was the clothing, one group wore expensive, silky, garments. While the other group had uniforms on. One person of the more expensive looking group stood. Their purple garments pooling around them.

Then the male spoke.

????? POV

"We are gathered here today to speak of very important matters, so please pay attention, everyone." The purple clothed man spoke.

"Yes Rumon, sir." The rest yelled.

He continued on. "The current matter at hand involves the Titans, and Hollows. But not within our own City, but in three walls far out. We have also gotten a warrant from the Mistress of the Council Government that anyone with the last name Ackerman must come in to the army district to be interrogated. We have Intel that at least three Ackermans' are at the city of three walls."

"So, we are here today for us to hear who you all have chosen to go?" Said a soldier, who currently wore a black skin tight shirt and black pants, along with the normal jacket with the insignia of the royal family on the back.

"Yes, Captain Scout, that is exactly what we are doing. But we are choosing a strong group of soldiers to send. Since we also need to exterminate the Titans that cannot shift." Rumon spoke.

"We have decided whom we are sending to the three walls, known as Maria, Rose, and Sina. We have chosen the Scale squad, which consists of Ruby Emerald, Kaika Hana, Kin Ki, and the girl known only as Scout. This it the scalene court's final decision." So, I have a new mission. This should be interesting.

"Hey! Scout, did you hear what the court said!?"  
"Yes, yes I did Ruby. You seem excited."  
"Well, of course I am! There's been barely any action recently, me and Kin have been dying of boredom!"  
"Well, I guess you two are going to be gaining back some life then, come on, we leave now." I said.  
"Woohoo!" yelled Ruby.  
"Yes!' yelled Kin.  
"Alright, Scout, your orders." said Kaika.  
"Right, lets go."

Mikasa POV

"Eren! Watch out!" I heard Armin yell. I saw a titan lung out towards Eren. It was going to be to late, I won't be able to get him.  
"Eren!" I screamed. But right before the titan got to him, I saw a flash of what seemed to be black. The i saw three other flashes of different color attack the other titans. The thing was, they weren't using ODM gear. Or at least it wasn't the same as ours.

Is saw them land, Armin started shooting questions. By now I could get a good look at them. One of them had red and green hair along with crimson red eyes. There was mainly green on the top, then on the bottom was red. The red was in a tight braid on the side of her head. She also wore a white jacket on her shoulders, her arms weren't in the jacket. The girl standing next to her had light, close to white blonde hair, with dark blue sweeped up in the back, and some in the front she had bright aqua blue eyes. She wore a tight kind of one piece suit, with a short jacket which was white with blue, red, and Grey assets.

Then, the girl whom had purple venom like eyes had pink and dark purple hair, her hair was braided in a long braid on the back of her head. The purple and pink mixing. She also wore a more professional uniform type of outfit. The last girl, who looked to be the leader by the way they were standing had black and purple hair. The black for the most part was buzzed except for one black braid on the side. The other side of her head had bright purple hair, wild and spiky. But still short. Her eyes were a steely silver Grey. She wore a dark grayish green long sleeved button shirt. With black pants and a black jacket and long tattered cape.

She had on a face mask and a red scarf as well. Before I could say anything, Eren did this. "Who are you all!!" he screamed, then tried attacking the Grey eyed one. But, then, the other three pulled out a sword each. Then I heard Armin whisper.  
"Those are katanas, there extremely sharp, and dangerous. (Ruby's katana, Kaika katana, Kin katana) "Please don't hurt him! But just who are you all?!!" Armin yelled.

"Kaika, Ruby, Kin, stand down. Sheath your weapons."  
"Hai, scout." said the purple eyed one.  
"Good, Kin. Put your sword back."  
"No! He tried attacking you!"  
"Kin, it's ok, Scout can take care of herself. You know that."  
"Fine.. Ruby. Only because oh said that."

Well, I now know there names. "So why are you here how are you all--"  
"Yeager!" uh-oh.  
"C-captain Levi." both Armin and Eren said.  
"Hey! I'm here too!" I looked to see Hanji.  
"So you're Levi." I looked to see Scout looking towards Levi.  
"Yes, but who are you, brat. You and your friends."  
"For starters, I'm known as Scout, second I'm twenty three. You're only four years older.. No, make that closer to three years. And myself and my group have been sent by a city more advanced than yours to assist and aid you."

I saw Hanji's eyes widen, well I saw everyone's eyes widen myself and even Levi included. "We are known as the Scale scouts. We're the strongest, fastest, and smartest of our military. I'm also the leader and founder of this group. But, this is Hanna Kaika, Emerald Ruby, and Ki Kin." Scout said gesturing to each girl.

Scout POV

I could now see why the Scalene Court sent us here. But I could tell I was going to have problems with Levi. But, I knew that was most likely to happen, with the information I got really proved it. He's been in many similar situations I have, so that make us butt heads quite a bit. But, I don't care, as long as I succeed in this mission, I'll be ok.

By now we were being led back to their base. The girl Hanji has been non-stop talking to all of us, the small blonde- Armin had also been asking a few questions here and there. Mainly about our technology and military. While Hanji asked about experiments and other more dangerous discoveries. I know someone who would get along with her amazingly well.

Once we got up to the base, we went on foot. Surprisingly, the Commander Erwin was outside the base. He seemed to have just came out. "Who are these four?" asked to Levi. "I'll explain who we are thank you, I'm Scout." I said shaking his hand. "Myself and the others come from a far city which is more modern than the three walls. We were sent here to help you all. We are the most elite of our military, the Scale Squad. We were picked by the high Scalene Court for this mission so I will not take it lightly."

"What is the Scalene Court?" asked Erwin.  
"It's our high court, our government. Since the original princess disappeared nearly fourteen years ago."  
"Wow.." said Hanji. "So you all have been left without a princess!!"  
"Yes, but it's fine. Our government works perfectly."

Later on

I had spoken with Erwin for awhile, along with Levi and Hanji. I found out that they were out here on a research mission. Erwin gave each of us a room to stay in. How nice of him. I could tell that at first he doubted me about coming from 'outside the walls' until I showed them all picture of where I came from. Hanji was utterly shocked, same went for Erwin. Even though he didn't look it, Levi had been shocked as well. Which made me smile.

I enjoyed confusing others, I guess that's why I'm the leader of my group. But, one thing's for sure, this was going to be chaos. There was more than one reason for coming here, hollows were getting close. And fast.

A\N: I made a new story while listening to persona music. (So beautiful aaaahhh) So, tell me what you all thought of this so far. Sorry for so much describing of people XD I should of just put a pic of the yu boys because they kinda look like them. Updates may take a bit, or might be shorter than usual. ~ Silver Moon 🌙


End file.
